2011 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2011 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 16 schools in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. The tournament began on March 25, 2011, and ended with the championship game on April 9, when the Minnesota–Duluth Bulldogs defeated the Michigan Wolverines 3–2. Tournament procedure The four regionals are officially named after their geographic areas. The following are the sites for the 2011 regionals: ;March 25 and 26 :East Regional, Webster Bank Arena – Bridgeport, Connecticut (Hosts: Yale University and Fairfield University) :West Regional, Scottrade Center – St. Louis, Missouri (Host: Central Collegiate Hockey Association) ;March 26 and 27 :Northeast Regional, Verizon Wireless Arena – Manchester, New Hampshire (Host: University of New Hampshire) :Midwest Regional, Resch Center – Green Bay, Wisconsin (Host: Michigan Technological University) Each regional winner will advance to the Frozen Four: ;April 7 and 9 :Xcel Energy Center – St. Paul, Minnesota (Host: University of Minnesota) Qualification The winners of the five conference tournaments will receive automatic bids to the tournament, while the remaining eleven spots will be given to at-large teams. The conference tournaments for the 2010–11 season are: *2011 Atlantic Hockey Tournament *2011 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament *2011 ECAC Hockey Men's Ice Hockey Tournament *2011 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament *2011 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced on March 20. The Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) and Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA), Hockey East, ECAC Hockey and Atlantic Hockey conference tournament winners all secure a spot in the tournament while other at large teams are chosen by the NCAA selection committee. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Regionals Note: * denotes overtime period(s) All times are local (EDT/CDT). Midwest Regional – Green Bay, Wisconsin Regional semifinals Regional final East Regional – Bridgeport, Connecticut * Denotes overtime periods Regional semifinals Regional final Northeast Regional – Manchester, New Hampshire * Denotes overtime periods Regional semifinals Regional final West Regional – St. Louis, Missouri * Denotes overtime periods Regional semifinals Regional final Frozen Four – St. Paul, Minnesota National Semifinals National Championship Record by conference Media Television ESPN had US television rights to all games during the tournament. For the seventh consecutive year ESPN aired every game, beginning with the regionals, on ESPN, ESPN2, and ESPNU, and ESPN3. Broadcast Assignments Regionals *East Regional: Clay Matvick & Barry Melrose – Bridgeport, Connecticut *West Regional: Ben Holden & Sean Ritchlin – St Louis, Missouri *Northeast Regional: Justin Kutcher & Damian DiGiulian – Manchester, New Hampshire *Midwest Regional: Dan Parkhurst & Jim Paradise – Green Bay, Wisconsin Frozen Four & Championship *Gary Thorne, Barry Melrose, & Clay Matvick – St. Paul, Minnesota Radio Westwood One used exclusive radio rights to air both the semifinals and the championship, AKA the "Frozen Four." *Sean Grande & Cap Raeder All-Tournament Team Frozen Four *G: Shawn Hunwick (Michigan) *D: Justin Faulk (Minnesota-Duluth) *D: Jon Merrill (Michigan) *F: Kyle Schmidt (Minnesota-Duluth) *F: J. T. Brown* (Minnesota-Duluth) *F: Ben Winnett (Michigan) * Most Outstanding Player(s) See also *2011 Frozen Four References Category:2011 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments